You Will Believe
by StormyCrown
Summary: Life as a WWE Diva isn't all it's cracked up to be-just ask Ashe Hendrix whose been continuously pushed aside in favor of the eyecandies for over three years. But all that's about to change when she's thrust out of the shadows of obscurity and into the spotlight thanks to a dangerous trio. A trio who have their sights set on her to join their ranks.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. You're probably wondering what happened to my story…well, I decided to take it off the site for right now. I wanna thank those who reviewed and started following my story. Especially one who goes by the name of Sandow's Apprentice. If it weren't for your brutal honesty I wouldn't have realized that my story was just another Mary Sue, so thank you.

I don't want "You will Believe" to be another Mary Sue, and that's why I'm going to take the time to edit and redo this story the right way. So to all my fellow readers and followers, please don't give up on me. Give me a few days and I promise to bounce back with something worth reading. And trust me, it will be worth reading. I Promise.

Til next time, folks!

-StormyCrown-


	2. Crossing Paths

Okay! I'm Back!

Hello my fellow readers. I have returned with a new and improved story that will have you hooked from here on out. It took me a while but I finally managed to redo the chapter the way I wanted it to turn out, so without further ado, sit back, relax and start reading.

Enjoy!

You Will Believe

Chapter 1: Crossing Paths

Wrestling.

Traveling.

Meeting different people.

It's all part of my job.

My name is Ashley Hendrix, but you can call me Ashe. Everyone else does… and before you start speculating, I just wanna say that I am in no way, shape or form related to the late and great Jimi Hendrix. It would've been so cool if I were though. Then again, it is pretty cool to have the same last name as the Rock-N-Roll legend. He was taken too soon I tell ya.

Oh sorry, almost got sidetracked there for a second. Anyway, I am a WWE Diva, and what WWE stands for is World Wrestling Entertainment. That means I wrestle for a living; I wrestle almost over 300 days out of the year, I travel all over the world and meet thousands of fans all the time.

I've been a wrestling fan ever since I was a kid, I'm talkin' five-years-old here, people. From that point on, ever since I watched the very first episode of Raw is War on January 11, 1993 I always knew I wanted to become a professional wrestler. It's the only dream I've ever had.

"Ashe, you're up next in seven," the voice of a stagehand called from the other side of the door.

"Kay," I responded. I was currently in the Diva's locker room preparing for my upcoming match against one half of the Bella Twins, Brie. Yay…

Despite living my dream job, being in the biggest wrestling company in the world isn't exactly a walk in the park. Especially if you're a female. In the WWE it's hard to make a name for yourself when your struggling to stay afloat in a sea of obscurity; in my case I'm trying not to drown in the sea of bodybuilders, models and actresses that make up the majority of the Diva's Division.

I'm barely head above water right now.

"You ready?"

I looked at the young woman who was sitting on one of the benches in the room. She had caramel brown skin with hazel eyes and long dark hair trailing down her back in loose curls.

"Of course. I'm always looking forward to facing the Terror Twins." I sighed. "But I still don't understand why they we're rehired in the first place."

"Because they're a pair of fame whores who probably did what they're best known for just to get their fifteen minutes of fame again," she stated with a knowing look.

Ever since the Bellas return there have been rumors speculating how they even got their jobs back after being fired last year by Eve, who had been the Executive Administrator of Raw and Smackdown at the time. And knowing how the twins acted before I'm betting those rumors are true.

Leave it up to one of my closest friends to tell it like it is. I met Eden Force in FCW back in 2010; she was the current FCW Diva's Champion at the time when I arrived on the developmental scene. We never had any matches together but we hit it off real good and have been girlfriends ever since.

She's always been one of the main attractions of the Diva' Division. She was one of the few women who weren't looked at as another piece of eye candy. I knew I would never be as beautiful as Eden. To be beautiful you have to be tall and slender. I'm neither one; when you're as short and curvy as I am, you were just cute. Not pretty or beautiful, but cute.

I turned back to the full-length mirror to take a moment to study my reflection. Staring back at me is a girl around 5'4 with a cinnamon brown complexion, chocolate brown eyes and silky black hair done back in a spiky knot, the ends highlighted gold and sticking out in all directions. I am not you're stereotypical Diva. I may be skinny but I'm not scary skinny like some of the other women on the roster; I'm more curvy with a compact body, wide hips flaring out from a smaller waist.

A white cropped tank top clung to my torso leaving my belly button bare, a design of a black heart broken in half printed across the front. The low neckline gave my 32DD breasts(which are absolutely real, by the way) a little bit of cleavage. Leather cuff bracelets adorned my wrists; black jean Bermuda shorts hugged my lower body, frayed at the hems, and I had some Chuck Taylors on my feet.

Nothing skimpy like what some of the other model Divas wear(short skirts, booty shorts and high heels). I have a few tattoos here and there; the most noticeable are the Chinese symbol for 'Honor' on the side of my neck and the yin-yang symbol on the bicep of my upper left arm.

So yeah, I'm different. I get mocked for it because I don't measure up to a certain clique of Divas standards, but it doesn't bother me. It used to hurt in the beginning but after a while it just rolls off my back. I'm used to it all by now.

"You take what you can get," I shrugged, "Even if the Divas Division isn't exactly worthwhile nowadays."

"At least you're getting airtime," Eden pointed out. "It my not be much, but five minutes is better than nothing at all."

That's true. Diva matches don't last all that long anymore, long enough to the point most fans considered it an intermission to either go the restrooms or the concession stands. The only time our matches do have longer airtime is during pay-per-views. And even those are just considered decent at best.

Just one of the many reasons why the divas Division is slowly going down the drain.

"Alright then." I moved away from the mirror, grabbing my white hoodie and throwing it on. "Catch ya later."

Eden nodded. "Later."

Backstage was busy like always when I left the locker room. Tech crewmen and stagehand personnel worked to keep the show running smoothly while superstars from the roster went about their business, mingling and/or waiting for their matches/promos to come up. It's just like any other Monday night Raw. Everyone is always buzzing about something on a daily basis; rumors, gossip, drama, you name it. And believe me, after what happened at Extreme Rules last night there has been a lot going on worth talking about.

I was in the middle of zipping up my hoodie when I turned a corner; that's when I collided with a solid body, causing me to stumble back. I would've fallen flat on my ass if not for the strong hands that caught me by my arms.

"Shoot, I'm sorry," I apologized, looking up at the person whom I bumped into. My face fell. Oh crap. "…You."

"Yeah, me," he spoke with amusement. "You should watch where you're going next time, little Ashe."

"Right back atcha," I automatically retorted, quickly shrugging out of his grip. "And don't call me that."

He feigned a hurt expression. "Such rudeness. And here I am thinking weather or not I should wish you good luck."

What? Why is he-of all people- thinking about wishing me good luck? There was something in his tone that didn't sound right as he said it.

"As… thoughtful as that sounds-and I stress that word- but I don't need luck. Especially from you," I told the leader of The Shield.

Dean Ambrose looked at me with that smirk of his in place. "A little feisty, aren't we? Upset that you haven't been getting much airtime as of late?"

I stared at him impassively. It's been almost two months since I've had any airtime; all I've been doing is competing in nothing but dark matches. It's frustrating. So yeah, I am a bit upset, but I'm not about to give this nutcase the satisfaction of seeing me get riled up right before my first match in weeks here on Raw.

Or risk pissing him off.

"Look, I don't have time for this, Ambrose. If you don't have anything important to say then I'm leaving," I told him in a steady tone.

"Again with the rudeness." Dean shook his head. "I bet you wouldn't act like this if you were given more opportunities. More opportunities that The Shield could give you if-"

"Ashe!" A female stagehand was at the end of the corridor. "Your match is in two!"

"Oh look at that, I gotta run. Can't be late for my match ya know?"

Dean ran his tongue across the inside of his bottom lip. "We'll talk later."

"Yeah sure," I remarked sarcastically, pushing past him to continue on towards gorilla. It had took every ounce of my willpower not to cower in front of that guy. Anything and everything that comes out of Ambrose's mouth makes me shudder.

He reminds me of the Joker…

And there you have it, folks. I hope it turned out better this time. Let me know please!


	3. Chapter 2:Ashes to Ashes

I'm back!

Here I am to post chapter 2 of my story. Not to give anything away but we have some Diva action next, that and then some. What you may ask?

Read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 2:Ashes To Ashes

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced to the thousands of Raw fans in attendance. "Introducing first, accompanied by Nikki, from Scottsdale, Arizona…Brie Bella!"

Boos and catcalls ensued as the Terror Twins stood in the ring, having already made their entrance during the commercial break. They had those self-conceited expressions on their plastic faces as usual, ignoring the taunts and jeering thrown their way. They don't care what the fans think, they don't care about anyone but themselves. That and staying in the spotlight.

The boos automatically switched to loud cheers a moment later as 'Underdog' by Imagine Dragons began blasting throughout the arena. "And her opponent, from New York City…Ashe!"

I pushed past the curtains before my introduction, appearing onstage with a smile on my face. My body pumped with adrenaline, my heart racing with excitement as I made my way down the ramp. I slapped hands with eager fans along the way before reaching the ring. Climbing the turnbuckle to my right I stood tall, unzipping my hoodie and shedding it off, tossing it to the floor below. One of the techies quickly scooped it up and went on their way; they know to return it to the locker room so that I'll find it there when I come back.

I soaked in the energetic crowd's ongoing cheers before doing my trademark shooting gesture with my thumb and forefinger. Hopping down to the canvas with ease, I turned to face my opponent. Both Brie and Nikki were looking at me with disdain, as if the very sight of me disgusted them. Not like I care. I'm not here to impress the likes of them, I'm here to do what I do best and that's kick ass.

My music faded away and the fans settled down a moment later. Once the ref got Nikki to leave the ring he signaled for the bell, thus starting the match.

Brie and I circled one another; once within range she held her arms out to lock up in an intended grapple. That's when I surprised her with a stiff kick to the stomach then nailed with a forearm under the chin, followed by irish-whipping her to the ropes. When she bounced back I caught her in a capture suplex and go for the pin. Brie kicked out and I yanked her up, twisting her right arm in an armbar. When she kicked me(rather pitifully) in the leg I only twisted harder, forcing her to drop to her knees. Letting go abruptly, I backtracked to the ropes and ricocheted off them, delivering a fast kick to the side of her head. She was sent spinning to the mat while I ultimately ended up in a picture perfect leg split.

Cheers and wolf whistles arose from the audience, mostly male fans which is no surprise. I just tuned them out. Sad pervs.

The twin rolled out of the ring to recuperate, but it didn't last long before I went after her. I stalked her as she backed away but paused when Nikki stepped in the way, acting as a shield. Really? I knew it wouldn't be long. Brie used the distraction to slip back into the ring and I went after her; I went to climb in but was abruptly grabbed by the ankle and yanked off the apron, my face hitting the edge of it harshly.

The sound of obnoxious laughter could be heard as I now lay on the outside floor, holding a hand to my face which now throbbed in pain. "Oops, my bad," I heard the other twin snicker from a short distance.

I choose to ignore her seeing as the ref had started the ten count, obviously not having noticed what just happened. Shaking the cobwebs I slowly got back up and pulled myself into the ring, only to be met with a hard kick to the back. Brie grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed my head against the canvas repeatedly. A rush of dizziness hit me as my vision began to blur. Ow… a headache's not too far behind.

She yanked me to my feet and slapped me across the face. I retaliated with a forearm strike to the jaw and went for a kick to the torso, but the twin managed to catch my foot. I shot her a deadpan look(really?)before countering with a step-up Enziguri. She hit the canvas and I capitalized by performing a standing moonsault onto her body.

I went for the cover but Brie kicked out at two. Yanking her back up I irish-whipped her into one corner and followed up with a hard clothesline, causing her to cry out. I didn't let up as I delivered one kick after another to her midsection, then choked her with a foot against her throat afterwards. I could practically here Nikki screaming for the referee to make me back off; unfortunately by the count of four he had to do just that as he forced me back a few steps. While he was dealing with me the idiot didn't notice Brie crawl towards her sister and(you guessed it) pull off that 'Twin Magic' switcheroo crap.

I pushed past him as soon as I saw it and went for a clothesline. Nikki ducked it and kicked me right in the stomach as soon as I whirled around, then went to set me up with her finisher. Thinking fast I reversed it, gaining complete control as I wrapped an arm around her head. Swinging my other arm back, I performed a corkscrew neck breaker, executing my finisher dubbed 'Ashes to Ashes'. I went for the cover, hooking the leg as the ref made the count.

One! Two! Three!

The fans erupted into cheers as the bell sounded and 'Underdog' started up. "Here is your winner…Ashe!"

I rose to my feet, smiling lazily at the shock and disbelief written all over Brie's face as my arm was raised in victory. Ha, bet she didn't see that comin'-

**"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta."**

The familiar theme, "Special Ops" by Jim Johnston cut my music off, much to my confusion. What? With a frown, I looked around until I spotted the three men who just arrived.

The Shield.

Boos automatically filled the arena. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins made their way down through the crowd in one section while Roman Reigns came down in another. All three of them carried their newly won titles; I know everybody was thinking the same thing I was.

What're The Shield doing out here now? Then I remembered they do have a match coming up, plus some scheduled airtime before that. But do they have to do it now? They couldn't wait til after the next commercial break?

Both the Bellas and the ref had cleared the ring by the time the trio reached the barricade and jumped over, eyes locked on me while climbing onto the apron. Putting one foot through the ropes, they entered the squared-circle.

I looked at each man in turn, surrounded by the most destructive stable on the roster. If this had been anyone else they would've been scared shitless at the thought of being in the same ring with The Shield.

It sucks I'm one of them...

"We're real sorry for interrupting your moment, little Ashe," Dean spoke to me first, that smirk playing on his lips. "But we have some things to talk about."

I crossed my arms, putting on my brave façade. Because he had walked right up to me his mic easily picked everything I said. "First off, I told you not to call me that. And secondly, really? You couldn't wait until after I had left?"

During the exchange of words Seth had rolled out of the ring, grabbed a steel chair and slid it under the ropes. He got back in and opened the chair, setting it down in the center of the ring.

"We just thought that you'd like to be out here for what we have to say," Rollins said. "And since you just had that match, we figured maybe you'd want a place to sit" he added, pretending to dust the chair off for me.

I eyed it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Well aren't you a gentlemen," I remarked with a hint of sarcasm, slowly sitting down.

"Aren't I always?" he retorted in the same tone.

I didn't say anything, just crossed my arms over my chest and one leg over the other. Might as well here what they have to say.

The faster this is over with, the sooner I can get away from these guys.

I hope…

* * *

Cliffhanger! What could The Shield possibly want with Ashe? Nothing good I'm betting. Review and stick around if you wanna find out what happens in the next chapter.

Til next time folks!


	4. Chapter 3:I'm going to get yo

**Hello! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited my story so far. I'm finally rolling along with typing and posting up the next chapter after this. I already have several chapters written down so those will be up very soon.**

**Now that's out the way here's chapter 3.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm going to get you

"Rollins…"

"Reigns…"

"And they are the WWE Tag Team Champions," the eccentric leader announced to the Raw audience. "I'm Dean Ambrose and I am the United States Champion."

Though there were some cheers, the majority of the fans continued with their boos and whatnot. It didn't phase The Shield at all; they are heels so it was only natural for them to relish the heat they were getting.

"Last night at Extreme Rules, The Shield brought power back to these titles," Dean went on. "See, Kofi Kingston and Team Hell No they didn't believe…but they do now. Ya know who else didn't believe? The Rock. And we are the reason the Rock lost the wwe title at Wrestlemania. We broke him down so bad he had to go get surgery."

He cannot be serious? The Shield may have attacked the Rock back in January but they are sure as hell not the reason why he lost to Cena last month.

"The Undertaker didn't believe. And now the Deadman's resting in peace you'll never see him again," Dean stated as a matter of fact. "The monster Ryback… what we did to the monster Ryback we made him feel so helpless, so alone, so betrayed that he snapped! He went after John Cena and the real reason why John got carted off in and ambulance last night, well that's a no brainer, The Shield."

Oh come on. Do they honestly think everyone is gonna believe that?

"The Shield did that. All non-believers, all your heroes that you blindly worship. One by one they all go down by the swift arm of justice!"

…Now that I can believe. I hate to admit it, but they have taken down every single person that's came before them. Weather you love em' or hate em' you can't deny that.

"You know, I've heard it said that justice is blind…" I looked over at Seth who spoke up. "…but after what we did last night justice can see just fine. And all of you can now see, you can see what a cohesive unit looks like. You can see the meaning of the word unbreakable. You can see the future…"

…Why am I finding this so hard to disagree with?

"Heh, you know what the scary part is boys?" Seth looked over at his teammates with a smirk. "This is just the beginning."

Dean nodded in agreement while Roman brought his mic up to take over from there. "The ending… that stays the same. You put em' in front of us and we take em' out. The Hounds of Justice run. This. Yard. And we carry the collars to back it up."

All three members held up their titles up high for emphasis. I couldn't help but stare at those belts. They've only been on the main roster for six months and already they got championship gold Whilst I've been here for over a year and a half, and yet I'm still struggling just to get the little airtime that the Divas are allotted.

"The Fire of Justice is burning bright and we are the flames," Dean declared, snapping me from my thoughts. "Believe in the Shield!"

Another round of boos ensued. The champions stared around a bit, yelling taunts at the crowd and saying to believe in them. I uncurled my clenched fists, not realizing I had been gripping the sides of the chair I was sitting in until my knuckles had begun to ache. Okay, time for me to go.

I slowly stood up and started towards the ropes. Before I could reach them, however, a hand grabbed my arm; I looked back at Ambrose who had a brow arched and an amused expression on his face.

"Where do think you're goin' ?" He steered me back to the center of the ring.

" I was gonna return backstage," I replied bluntly, shrugging out of his grip for the second time that night. "Obviously, none of this has anything to do with me since I'm not, you know, a champion."

"Oh, but you couldn't be more wrong, Hendrix," Seth said with a laugh. "We also came out here to talk to you."

Talk to me? For what?

"We saw your match." I looked over at Roman. "And we were impressed with what we saw."

"That's right," Dean added. "We were very impressed. You have a lot of talent. A lot of potential. It's a shame that you're not getting nearly enough airtime to show everyone what you can do-"

" Get to the point, Ambrose," the words came flying out of my mouth before I could stop them. If he was offended by my flat tone he didn't show it.

"Ashe, you're a very talented young woman," he continued smoothly. "We were just thinking that you not getting any good Diva matches is quite an 'injustice' is it not?"

Seth and Roman nodded in agreement as Dean said this.

"The point being we have a proposition for you. We know what you're capable of in the ring. _I_ know what you are capable of," he stated with a slight hard edge in his voice. "That's why we want you to join us. Join The Shield."

More boos immediately rose from the fans. What? Me? Join The Shield?

I stared at Dean square in his steel blue eyes. "As if I'd ever join you guys. Unlike the some of the eye candies in the back I can handle myself without having to worry about you three. Thanks, but no thanks."

Apparently, Roman didn't like my answer. "You know what we do by now, Ashe. We stop injustice in the WWE!"

"Right…" I took the mic out of Dean's hand and turned to the biggest member of the stable. "I'm fully aware of what you guys do. But what I don't get is what _'injustice'_ was going on when you attacked some of my friends? John Cena. Randy Orton. Team Hell No."

I shook my head. "You say you fight for justice? Yeah right, you just use that as an excuse to get away with all the destruction you've caused. That's an injustice."

Oh, now he's mad. From the look on his face it was obvious that Roman wanted to smack me silly for talking to him like that. But he knows he can't. I know he can't. Not in front of all these people on live tv. Plus millions more around the world. My saving grace.

"Well aren't you mouthy," Seth chuckled. "Brave words coming from a Diva of all people."

Dean smirked, taking the mic back. "All the more reason why you should join us. We can help you get to the top of the Divas Division."

"As if" I snorted. "We've been over this type of crap before, Ambrose. And you should already know my answer when it comes to teaming up with you. I will _never_ join The Shield."

His expression changed then. He looked almost disappointed. "That's a shame." He backed away a few steps. "Too bad that's not the right answer."

It was quick, but I caught the brief glance he sent to Roman. _Grab her_.

My leg shot out and kicked the big man right behind the knee with all of my might, knocking him flat on his back. Strong hands clamped down on my shoulders, but I kicked my foot behind me; the solid contact and cry of agony that followed told me I didn't miss. I whirled around to find Seth doubled over on his knees, holding himself where the sun didn't shine.

Wait a minute… did I just take down two/thirds of The Shield? By myself?

"Not bad." I turned to Dean who was clapping lazily. "You've definitely gotten better since the last time I've seen you take down a man twice your size."

I knew I should've just taken off right then and there. But with the patronizing bastard standing across from me, that smirk of his _begging_ me to do something. Now's my chance for some well-deserved payback.

"Yeah? Let me show you then." I started towards him quickly, my fingers curling into a tight fist as I drew my arm back. A large hand suddenly snatched my elbow in mid-swing and I looked back to see Roman who had recovered from my surprise attack. Uh-oh.

I tried to jerk myself free, but he easily overpowered me. And it didn't help at all when Seth joined back in, still in obvious pain as both men wrenched my arms behind my back. It was impossible to escape.

"Dammit! Let go!"

Dean shook his head. "You know we can't do that, little Ashe. You should be honored that you were chosen. You may not like it now but trust me, we'll have you believing in The Sh-"

He broke off abruptly as fire erupted from all four ring posts. It was so sudden that it caused both Rollins and Reigns to break there hold on me altogether; all three men turned in time to see the former champions appear from behind the curtains.

Kane and Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston rushed down the ramp, storming the ring just as The Shield made a hasty retreat. They didn't take off over the barricade and through the crowd though, just remained at ringside as their opponents paced back and fourth, daring them to come back in.

"You okay?" Kofi held a hand out to me.

I nodded. "yeah." I accepted his help and was pulled to my feet."Thanks."

I watched the brief stare down between the heels and the faces as a referee suddenly came out from backstage. Looks like that six man Tag match is about to take place next.

My gaze instinctively fell on Dean who was staring at me the whole time. Pointing a finger directly at me, he said something that I managed to pick up by reading his lips. Something that sent a chill down my spine.

"I'm going to get you…"

* * *

**Uh-oh. The Shield have made their intentions clear. Ashe managed to dodged a bullet tonight, but will she be so lucky next time?**

**Just how far will the Hounds of Justice go to make her one of them?**

**Review and stick around to find out!**


	5. Chapter 4:The predator and the Prey

**Hello again. Chapter 4 is up for your viewing pleasure. Despite not getting many reviews I'm willing to continue with this story because it's just fun to do for me. But seriously, don't hesitate to review. Your comments will only motivate me to do better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The predator and the Prey

"Oh. My. God!"

That's how I was greeted when I returned to the locker room several minutes later; I started to stay at ringside to watch the match, but the action quickly spilled to the outside, nearly putting me in harm's way. I didn't think twice about leaving, knowing that I would be more of a distraction. It's all good.

Before I could even say anything my other close friend was on me.

"Ohmigod!" She exclaimed, looking me over frantically. Her emerald green eyes were filled with worry. "Are you okay? You could've seriously gotten hurt!"

I held my hands up as if to fend off her outburst, which is exactly what I'm doing." Relax. In case you haven't noticed, I'm fine. No harm done."

I winced a bit, rubbing the brief ache throbbing in my shoulder. "Well…nothing serious."

I appreciated her concern, but there were times when Tessa Queens could be overprotective sometimes. Like Eden, we met in NXT and became fast friends. Whenever she isn't acting like Mother Hen she's usually cheerful and perky, which I preferred right now.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with Tessa on this one," Kaitlyn said, her features marring with concern. "You should've just ran when you had the chance."

I knew she was right but still, it's not the first time I've dealt with Ambrose. I've stood up to him more than once(and had my ass handed to me royally on some occasions). It isn't the first time and it certainly won't be the last.

Eden had her arms crossed, a thoughtful expression on her face while studying me. "Just be glad Kane, Daniel and Kofi arrived when they did."

"I know," Tessa agreed. "If it weren't for them, you would've been taken to only god knows where."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Consider yourself lucky."

'Luck is for losers…' "Of course. I'll be more careful next time."

Eden arched a brow. "What does that mean?"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

We all turned to the monitor; Dean was in the middle of the ring, his hair disheveled with strings hanging in his hooded eyes as he stood over Kofi's crumbled body with his arm raised in victory. " Here is your winner… The Shield!"

"Exactly what I said." Grabbing a few things along with some fresh clothes, I turned away from the monitor and headed into the showers.

I know what the girls must be thinking. What did I mean by that? It's simple.

If Ambrose wants me in The Shield so badly… then he's about to have one hell of a fight on his hands.

* * *

"So, where do you wanna start first?"

I didn't bother to stifle the yawn that escaped me. "Don't know, don't care."

Of course, Tessa totally ignored my grumbling. "You know the routine, Ashe. You'll thank me for this later."

I looked over at Eden who had the same grumpy expression on her face as I do. Oh, I'll definitely be 'thanking' her for making us get up and come to the gym at the ungodly hour of 7am alright…by filling her Herbal Essence shampoo bottle with peroxide.

Maybe she'll like her hair better red than pink. Ronald McDonald red that is.

I hate getting up so early. It just reminded me of all the times I had to get up and go to Hell aka high school. The hell where you had to suffer through eight looong hours of being mocked, called names and getting bullied by the cool and popular kids.

Things got off to a slow start but after twenty minutes of doing stretching exercises I was wide awake. We started our cardio workout before switching to weight lifting; all while fellow superstars began showing up after we did and eventually, Layla, Kaitlyn and Natalya arrived and joined us. The gym had a wrestling ring of it's own so we decided to have a few practice matches before we decided to call it a day.

Sweat dripped into my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Kaitlyn was still standing after going at it with me for nearly ten minutes, but very dazed. I was starting to wear down myself as I applied a front headlock before turning it into a swinging neck breaker. I covered her and Natalya, who was referring, made the count. She kicked out at two and a half.

I wanted to slap the mat in frustration. Dammit, why can't she stay down for once?!

I dragged her to her feet and over to one corner, hauling her up onto the turnbuckle and trying to pull her arm across my shoulders so I could hit a superplex. That's when Kaitlyn recovered, hitting me with a few head butts. After the third one I let go and fell to the canvas on my back, the pain jarring my spine a bit.

Bracing herself, the Two-Toned Diva jumped off with her elbow poised to strike me square in the chest. She cried out however when she hit the reinforced surface of the canvas after I rolled out the way at the last second. She shook the pain off while climbing to her feet, turning around only to receive a kick to the midsection. I wrapped an arm around her head to set her up for my finisher; just before I could pull it off she shoved me away and towards the ropes with surprising strength.

On reflex I bounced against them, and when I ricocheted back I had no time to block the sudden spear that caught me right in the stomach and sent me crashing. The move knocked the wind out of me and all I could do was lay there as Kaitlyn goes for the cover. Natalya made the count.

One, two, three.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Tessa exclaimed enthusiastically. "And your winner… Kaitlyn!"

"Okay, that was good you two," Natalya complimented as she helped us both to our feet. " You're both getting better everyday."

"Thanks," Kaitlyn panted with a grimace. I just gave a small nod, too busy trying to catch my breath.

The Hart Diva is a damn good teacher. It's a shame she's doing valet work most of the time these days.

"So you two done yet?" Eden looked up at us from one of the benches surrounding the ring.

The Hybrid Diva nodded. "Yeah, we're finished here." She then glanced over at me. "Rematch next time?"

I smirked. "You know it."

"Our turn now!" Layla piped up.

We took our leave as the other two got in the ring. I sat on the bench with a sigh, taking a few minutes to rest while the match between the two began. I watched as they went through a set of moves with practiced ease. They were both so good at this; Layla was a seven year veteran who knew the sport inside and out while Eden, despite being only a rookie, was a wrestling competitor beyond her years. Her year- long reign as the FCW Diva's Champion proved as much.

Of course, Tessa is just as good too, being the indie-bred, high-flying female wrestler she was known as. Then Kaitlyn with her strength as a former bodybuilder and beauty to match. And Natalya, a third-generation Diva, the daughter of Jim, "The Anvil" Neidhart", and the only female to graduate from The Hart Dungeon. They each possess unique qualities and skills that make them so gifted in the squared-circle.

_'Yeah, unlike you,'_ a small voice echoed snidely in my head. _'They're everything that a Diva stands for. Smart. Sexy. Powerful. Everything that you're _not_.'_

And just like that, my mood went from broody to downright sour.

"I'm gonna call it a day, girls. I'll catch ya'll later."

They all bid goodbye as I grabbed my gym bag and left the gym. I patted my face dry with my towel while making my way across the hotel lobby. A long hot shower is in order, and a big breakfast. All exercising does is make me hungry… and smell funny. Not a good combo.

I reached the elevator and pressed the button for my floor. As I waited I heard my cell vibrate from within the confines of my bag. I fished it out and discovered I had received a text.

**_-Good match, Little Ashe. Too bad u lost-D._**

My jaw clenched. Dean. That asshole.

_**-Piss off, Ambrose-A.**_

The elevator doors suddenly opened after I sent the reply. Just as I was about to press the button panel my phone vibrated again. Sigh.

_**-Now that's not very nice. Lookin' good in those shorts, btw-D.**_

My head snapped up. And I went utterly still.

Dean was standing across the lobby with his arms crossed. He stared right at me with that smirk on his face. How long had he'd been standing there?

Not wanting to show any fear, I stared right back at him. But all that did was make his smirk widen into a grin, showing his pearly whites. Then his lips moved, and it took me a moment for me to understand what he said.

"I'm going to get you." he mouthed just as the doors slid closed.

After a beat I slumped against the wall, my bag dropping to the ground. That's exactly what he had said last night. I can't get the way he looked at me out of my mind. Like a predator eyeing his prey.

He's the hunter… and I'm the prey.

* * *

**Ambrose decided to do some stalking. I love it! I hope you loved it too. Review, follow, and favorite please. chapter five will be up shortly.**


	6. Chapter 5:Too Damn Close

**Hello again! Welcome back fellow readers to another long-awaited chapter of YWB. I would've updated sooner but I've been busy working on some of my other stories that I might be posting soon. Be on the look out for those.**

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Too Damn Close

"Alright Miss Hendrix, you're ready."

I smiled a little at my reflection in the large vanity mirror. My hair was done up in it's usual spiky knot, bangs framing one side of my face. I donned some black eyeliner along with an even shade of eye shadow and light coat of lip gloss. I look okay, I guess.

Not that Evelyn Knights did a bad job, not at all. She did quite the opposite; she is the best makeup artist in the wwe after all. It's just that I find it hard to think of myself as pretty, or even cute. When you endure years of being made fun of and called fat and ugly by others, it tends to do some long-term damage to ones' psyche. My self-esteem isn't exactly the best.

"You did a great job, as always, Ev. Thanks."

"You're welcome," She grinned. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"Will do," I told her with a thumbs up before taking my leave.

Tonight was the Smackdown taping and guess what? I'm in a match! I'm scheduled to compete against Tamina, not in a dark match but a match that would air later on Friday. I just had my make-up done and was already dressed in my ring gear, so all that's left to do now is wait for the time being.

After a quick trip to catering I wandered backstage to do what I normally do before my matches; stretches, push-ups, shadow boxing. This always gets my blood flowing.

"Yo, Ashe." I turned to find Kofi approach me, fully decked out in his ring gear.

"Sup K." I took a quick swig of my water bottle. "Ready for action tonight?"

"You know it." Kofi flexed his arms for emphasis. He's set to take on Ambrose in his rematch for the US title later on. Big night for him. "And you?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "But my match isn't as big as your's. You probably don't need me to tell you this, but be careful. This is Dean you're dealing with, he'll do whatever it takes to retain the title. He won't hesitate to hurt you."

"I'm aware of that," he said seriously. " I won't make the same mistake twice like I did at Extreme Rules."

I hope not. Dean is definitely not someone to take lightly. I know from past experience.

"Hendrix, you're up next in ten," a stagehand informed me, leaving as fast as he came,

"Well gotta go. Good luck in your match, K." I went to leave but paused when Kofi set a hand on my shoulder.

"If The Shield comes after you again, Kane, Daniel and I will come running. Kay?"

I gave him a lazy yet grateful smile. "Kay. Thanks man."

After the commercial break I was now standing in the ring. I warmed up a bit as the jumbotron showed a quick replay of what happened between me and The Shield on Raw last night. That's been one of the main topics of the show.

Tamina's music started up then, prompting the second generation Diva to come out onstage and make her way down to the ring. She is intimidating, 5'9 stature and all, but I'm ready. Snuka's tough but she hasn't been used on the main roster in quite a while, which is sad really. She has a lot of potential and doesn't get the chance to show it on the live shows much.

The ref signaled for the bell and the match got underway. Tamina and I circled one another before locking up. I quickly get her in a side headlock, transitioning it into a chin lock. I applied pressure as the samoan Diva struggled to break the hold. Delivering a few elbows to my midsection, she managed to free herself and irish-whipped me to the ropes. Ricocheting off them I ducked and on-coming clothesline and bounced back from the other side, taking her down with a Lou Thesz Press.

I hit her with multiple right hands before pulling her up and performing a suplex, going for the first pin. Tamina kicked out at one and I went to pull her up, but was punched right in the ribs hard enough to double me other. Grabbing my hair, she slammed my head back against the canvas and climbed to her feet.

Tamina circled me, stomping a body part here and there. Backtracking to the ropes, she bounced off and did a leg drop on my chest, knocking the wind out of me. She performed another one then yanked me up and whipped me into one corner, quickly charging after. Thinking fast, I jumped over her with leverage from the top rope, catching her by the waist and transitioning into a sunset flip and pin.

The second generation Diva kicked out at two and we both got up at the same time; I grabbed her arm and whipped her to the opposite corner back first, following up with a hard clothesline. I kicked her repeatedly in the abdomen then choked her with a foot against her throat. I broke the hold before the count of five and went to whip Tamina across the ring, but was elbowed right in the face, forcing me backwards. She took advantage by rushing in and hitting a spinning neck breaker, laying out not only me but herself too.

I found myself staring up at the arena lights, vaguely hearing the ref begin the ten count as I felt a dull pounding in the back of my skull. No doubt a headache is not far-

**"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta."**

-Scratch that, the headache's here.

Panic shot up my spine, forcing me to sit up on my elbows in time to see _them_ appear in the stands. Not again…

The Shield ignored the boos and heckling from the fans, their eyes fixated on me as they made their way down the steps. I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the aches in my body. Dean, Seth and Roman reached the barricade but didn't jump over. They just stood there, staring at me.

The hell are they waiting for?

A hard blow suddenly struck the back of my head. Everything went black; it felt like an eternity to me, but when I came around I was laying in the fetal position. My midsection felt like it was on fire and I had a hard time breathing.

"Here is your winner…Tamina!"

Wait-what?

Through disheveled bangs I saw the samoan Diva standing over me, her arm raised in the air by the referee. Wait a minute…I lost?"

Tamina left the ring, not once looking back as she made her way up the ramp. The canvas started to bounce not even a moment later; several feet climbed into the squared-circle. Feet clad in black commando boots.

All I could do was lay there in a crumbled heap as The Shield circled me like vultures. I felt hands grab my arms and haul me up to my knees. Another hand, wrapped in white tape, gripped my chin and forced me to look up into the crazy eyes of the United States Champion.

"And we're right back to where we were last night," Dean remarked with a smirk. "That was a good match-too bad you lost, though."

"Thanks to you jackasses," I spat, struggling in Seth and Roman's grip.

He feigned a wounded expression. "Still so rude I see. We just wanted to come out here and see how you were doing, that's all."

"Just fine til you showed up. Don't you have better things to do than bug me?"

Dean chuckled. "What, you still think you too good for The Shield?" He caressed my cheek like someone would a lover. I turned my head away in disgust. Disgust at the involuntary shiver that shot down my spine.

"Aw, don't be like that. We wanna help you."

"I don't want your help!" I snapped. "I'm not joining your little crusade so just shove it!"

He shook his head with a sigh. "Fine, have it your way. Guess we have to teach you a lesson, then."

The way Dean's tone changed when he said that made me freeze. There was a dark gleam in his blue eyes when I looked up at him. That's not good.

"W-what lesson…?"

After a beat he looked up a his stable mates, giving them a single nod. In a flash Dean switched places with Roman, both him and Seth pulling me to my feet as Reigns let out a guttural war cry. Oh, god no!

The arena was thinking the exact same thing as the heavy boos escalated in volume. I tried to fight but was still hurting from the Superfly Splash. My arms were heaved over Dean and Seth's shoulders, and both men grabbed the back of my thighs. I caught the hungry look in Roman's gray eyes just as I was lifted so that my legs were balanced onto his broad shoulders.

Oh my god, I'm about to be triple power-bombed!

The ring posts erupted with fire. And just like that I was abruptly let go, a cry escaping me as I fell unceremoniously to the mat. The ring shook with rapid thuds as The Shield made a quick retreat, just as Kane, Daniel and Kofi bolted in. Oh, thank god.

Kofi was at my side in an instant as I slowly sat up. "I'm alright," I assured him before he could even ask. "Took your sweet time getting here, though."

"Sorry, they jumped us in the locker room while we were watching your match," he explained before letting out a sigh. "That was close."

Yeah. That was close. _Too damn close._

* * *

**And there you go! I hope that was to your satisfaction. I redid and reread this chapter several times before finally posting it. I wanted it to turn out just right.**

**Ashe managed to dodge another bullet yet again, but this time just barely. She can always count on the guys to come to her rescue, but just like any other story that won't last forever.**

**How much longer can she stay out of the clutches of the villainous Shield?**

**Read. Review. Stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 6: The very first time

**I'm back! I am soooooooo sorry for the lack of updates but I've been pretty busy. Something very personal happened that demanded all of my attention so I had to put all of my work on hold. Anyway, I'm not gonna stall this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The very first time

What a crappy night this turned out to be.

Not only did I lose my match, but so did Kofi. His championship match against Dean had ultimately turned into a six man tag team bout with him, Randy and Sheamus versus The Shield after Seth and Roman had interfered. The Hounds ended up winning that one, much to everyone's shock; it had been a close match.

As for me? Not only do I have sore ribs but also a nasty headache that I know is gonna keep me up for most of the night. Dr. Samson, the head company trainer, gave me an ice pack and some Tylenol and told me to take an easy for the next couple of days. I'm sorry, but in the wwe there is no such thing as 'taking it easy.'

"Ugh… feels like I have a damn hangover," I grumbled from my spot in the back seat of the rental. "I actually forgot how hard Tamina can deliver a kick."

Unfortunately we couldn't go straight back to the hotel where I wanted to just sleep away the pain. We had a house show to do in the next city tomorrow night so the roster had to head there as soon as Raw ended. It was mandatory for everyone to be present, even if you weren't scheduled to compete.

"It probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't got distracted," Eden told me, currently the one behind the wheel. "You would've beaten Tamina if The Shield hadn't shown up."

"Yeah," Tessa agreed from the passenger's side. "I knew that wasn't gonna end well. I mean, I can't believe what those bastards almost did to you-"

" I can," I cut in. "It's _The Shield_, what did you expect? They'll do whatever it takes to get what they want."

"And what they want is you," Eden stated. "The question is why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it; The Shield have been around for over six months, and in all that time not once did they ever express interest in wanting you to join their stable. Why now?"

…She _does_ have a point. Why now after all of this time? Why me of all people?

"_We know what you're capable of in the ring. _I _know what your capable of _. _That's why we want you to join us…"_

Yeah right. They don't know a thing. He don't know a goddamn thing of what I'm really capable of if pushed too far. I just don't understand why they would want someone like me when they can choose any of the other Divas who would jump at the chance of joining the Shield.

'_But of course,' _the voice spoke softly. '_They're the ones who are more deserving of becoming a Hound of Justice. Eden. Tessa. Kaitlyn. They're the ones who could really put an end to all the injustice going on within the Divas Division. Not someone who isn't even fit to lick their boots…_

"Well I don't care why they waited. There's no way I'm joining them," I said flat out. "I wouldn't stoop that low."

Tessa bit her lip. "What I don't get is what was that about?"

I shot her a deadpan look. "Are you serious right now? We just discussed this-"

"With Ambrose," she clarified, cutting me off.. "He looked so…" She trailed off, flapping her hand, describing everything and nothing. "You know…"

I just looked at her for a beat. Just what the hell is she getting at? "No, I_ don't_ know. He looked like what?"

"Well, he looked… liked he was really getting off tormenting you. The look in his eyes was just…" She shuddered a bit at the thought, not even finishing her sentence.

"That's nothing new. He was just trying to rattle me." I turned to lay down on my side, trying to get comfortable in the cramped space. "You know how Dean is. Especially when it comes to women."

Eden muttered something then. I could've swore it was along the lines of '_looks like he might've succeeded.'_

"What?"

"Nothing," she simply said.

It grew silent after that; unfortunately it left me to only my thoughts which wandered right back to that moment in the ring. His touch, the way he caressed my skin. It had made my heart quicken. And his eyes. They had been _so_ intense.

Excitement. Amusement. Hunger. Definitely hunger.

I don't even wanna think about the sick stuff that he had on his mind. And believe me…

Dean Ambrose is one sick guy.

* * *

"You look like crap."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Lay, I hadn't noticed." Needless to say I woke in a crappy mood this mourning. I'm not exactly a mourning person, but then again I don't sleep much at all either.

"Got no sleep last night?" The blond woman asked casually.

"Gee, what gave it away, Kait? The bags under my eyes? The constant yawning? Or my shitty attitude?" I sighed tiredly. "Barely got two hours."

I was down in the hotel dining hall eating breakfast with Layla and Kaitlyn. Eden and Tessa had decided to stay in and order room service; I started to do the same but changed my mind. I felt restless for some reason and decided to leave the suite for a little bit when I ran into the other two. They asked me to join them so I figured why not?

"One of the many perks of being a wrestler on the road." Layla patted me on the shoulder. "Been there, done that. You should be used to it by now."

I was, but at the same time it's a pain in the ass to deal with. "Hn…"

The rest of breakfast went by uneventfully, us making small talk about anything and everything except last night. We went our separate ways a short time later; since we had a house show to do tonight I plan on taking a long nap and catching up on some z's. Upon stepping off the elevator onto my floor I started towards the room when I saw Tessa and Eden come out.

" Hey, we're about to go out and do some shopping. Wanna come?" Tessa asked.

I shook my head after a beat. "Thanks, but I'm gonna pass on this one."

Eden arched a brow. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to chillax for right now. You guys have fun."

"Suit yourself. Later."

They went on their way and I entered the room. A long hot shower should help me feel better, and sleep easier. I went into the bathroom after grabbing some fresh clothes and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to adjust itself I stripped out of my camisole and pajama bottoms. I swept my hair up in a messy bun and stepped into the shower.

I tilted my head back, a soft sigh escaping me as the hot water rained over my body. This feels so good. One of my favorite things about taking a shower is that I can relax and loosen up. Just let my thoughts wander. But for some reason my mind keeps pondering over the last person I wanted to think about.

Then again, it's hard not to think about Dean. Hell it was next to impossible when he used to be known as Jon Moxley. The same crazy bastard who I had the misfortune of meeting back in DGUSA (Dragon Gate USA). We knew about one another in the early days on the Indy circuit but didn't actually meet until I showed up. My warning bells instinctively told me to stay away from him and I had intended to do just that.

Unfortunately I had a… knack for attracting trouble back then…

-**Flashback: Four years ago-**

_"It's official… I'm lost."_

_An irritable sigh escaped me for the umpteenth time. The sound bounced off the concrete walls that looked exactly like the others from the previous hallway. I've been here for over twenty minutes and I still can't find my way around this damn building. This is why I can't help but look and feel awkward when walking into unfamiliar places, not to mention nervous. Of course, this is how I always feel when I enter a new wrestling promotion, especially now since I've been called up to Dragon Gate USA._

_I've taken a lot of risky bumps to get to this point in my three years on the Indy circuit._

_Getting thrown through a trio of tables…_

_Tossed into barbed-wired ropes…_

_Body slammed onto a bed of thumbtacks…_

_It's crazy the shit I do to get my name out there. I must be doing something right if I'm here now._

_Too bad it had nothing to do with my sense of direction. I rounded a corner at the end of the hallway, releasing an audible groan of frustration at the sight of another identical corridor. There wasn't much; some tables were branched out with stacks of paper, sharpies and pens and some random flyers. Some pay-per-view posters were plastered to the walls, along with pictures of various talent brandishing titles._

_While taking all of this in I spotted a stagehand hurrying down the hall. Oh finally. "s'cuse me," I politely stopped the portly man._

_He looked to be around his forties with a rapidly thinning hairline. He wore grey sweatpants and a DGUSA t-shirt. Despite me giving him my kindest smile he just looked at me grumpily._

_"Hi, um…could you please show me where the women's locker room is?"_

_Without so much as a word, the guy just bustled past me and kept right on going, leaving standing there looking stupid. Seriously?_

_"Thanks for your help," I called back to him sarcastically, then muttered under my breath, "asshole…"_

_I turned to continue on my way and that's when I collided with something solid, causing me to stumble back. Thanks to the weight of my duffel bag I ended up flat on my ass, a soft hiss escaping me as a jolt of pain surged up my tailbone._

_"Ow…damn that hurt," I grumbled out loud with a grimace. I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going._

_" Clumsy much?" a low gravelly voice spoke._

_I looked up and my breath hitched. My eyes took in the stranger who stood over me, a man who towered at least 6'4. He was well-built with faded jeans hugging his lower body and a black t-shirt that seemed painted onto his muscular torso. My gaze finally reached his face and my cheeks couldn't help but grow warm. He was…handsome_

_Messy dark blond hair, clean shaven jaw and ice blue eyes that were obviously dangerous as they stared down at me. Oh…_

_"Ya goin' sit there and stare at me all night?"_

_I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, uh sorry." Gingerly climbing to my feet, I dusted myself off before looking back up at the mystery man. "It's just that you look kind of familiar."_

_"Yeah," he smirked. "I get that a lot." He then looked me over from head to toe, making feel self-conscious all of a sudden. " you're new aren't you?_

_Isn't it obvious? "Yup," I nodded. "I'm the newbie." I held out my hand then. "The name's Ashe."_

_Again he looked me over, giving me the feeling of an animal stalking it's prey. Stop it…_

_" I know who you are. Who doesn't?" the man grinned. He took my hand in his and held on a bit tight. "I'm Jon Moxley."_

_Wait…Jon Moxley? The Jon Moxley? The same guy I've heard so much about? The one who competed in those crazy hardcore matches? The one who loves to endure pain as much as loves to inflict it? Dangerous. Volatile. Unpredictable as they can get?_

_Oh my god, I've bumped right into a ticking time bomb._

_"Jon." I laughed nervously. "It's nice to meet you."_

_"The pleasure's all mine, sweet cheeks." Once again Jon looked me from head to toe. I know that look; he's undressing me with his eyes. Typical. Not only is he considered crazy, but is also a perverted horn dog. So typical._

_"It's rude to stare," I point out._

_He finally let's go of my hand before moving out of my line of sight, slowly circling me to continue his careful once-over. " Sorry, but I can't decide weather or not I'm looking at just another Indy whore."_

_I was taken aback by the blunt comment, my brow arched in question. I know he didn't just call me a whore. "Excuse me?"_

_Moxley didn't reply until he was standing before me again, that now annoying smirk back on his face. "No offense, doll face, but the indies are crawling with ring rats looking for scraps. Gold diggers who'll whore themselves out to certain wrestlers who're well on their way to the top."_

_That's true, no doubt. "…And you think I'm one of them?"_

_"Hm…kinda hard to tell when you're this hot." His gaze roamed me once more. " Then again, whores and gold diggers are one in the same-"_

_Smack!_

_The sound of my palm connecting with Jon's cheek rang out into the hallway, echoing back to my ears. His head snapped to the side sharply from the force of the slap. My hand, hovering in the air, was now stinging._

_"Don't you **ever** compare me to those women, you asshole. I'll never suck a cock or take a dick up the ass to get ahead in the wrestling business. Not in a million years."_

_I don't care if this guy is off his rocker; I'll be damned if I let him talk down to me like that. Not after all the blood, sweat and tears I've given up just to get to this point. Jon slowly turns back to me, features now donning a twisted grin. A red mark the shape of my hand was already forming on his pale cheek._

_"Hot and feisty-I like that. Things should be more interesting around here from now on." With that said, he brushed past me, knocking his shoulder into mine._

_I just stood there, realizing that I was trembling slightly and slowly took deep breaths and counted down from ten in an attempt to calm down. By the time I reached two, however, his voic_e _called back to me._

_"See ya around, little Ashe."_

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

**Finally! I managed to get chapter 6 finished! Like I mentioned earlier some very personal things kept me from posting sooner so I apologize again. This was meant to be just a filler to be honest, but after not updating for god knows how long I wanted to make this worth the wait.**

**Plus, you got an inside peek at how Ashe and Dean met. I hope you all like it. I'm now working on chapter 7 as we speak. So until then read and review, would greatly appreciate it.**

**Til next time folks!**

**Deuces!**


End file.
